


That wasn't very polite...

by SoxzArmy



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Imagine your OTP, Implied Relationships, OTP Feels, The Lunar Chronicles Ship Weeks, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9690809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoxzArmy/pseuds/SoxzArmy
Summary: College AU for Cresswell...Thorne meets Crescent at a party, and Cress has no idea who he is.





	

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cress leaned against the wall, an empty red solo cup in her hand. It hadn’t been filled in the first place, after all, Cress didn’t drink. She had only picked it up because she didn’t want to look weird all by herself. Somehow, she figured if it looked like she was drinking, it made her less of a loner.   
She fiddled with her neck-length hair, twirling the blond strands around her finger. Her best friend had dragged her to this end-of-the-term party, that she hadn’t wanted to come to, and she had told Iko that she would leave Cress in the middle of the party, and Iko had vetoed the thought right away, but proved Cress right away when a handsome man started chatting with her.   
So now Cress was alone.   
The house party was filled, the pool outside the patio doors was filled with people, and a mess of crowded people were playing pool off to the side of it. Cress was certain that the party-goers were crowded off to where she couldn’t see, blasting music that had gone old years ago.   
Oh, to be young and in college, she thought to herself.   
Inside the house, where she was, few people were. Couples and one night stands putting on very inappropriate shows of affection, and scattered stoners talking in a group in the kitchen.  
Cress took a fake sip from the empty cup.   
She wondered why she was still waiting around for Iko, even though she knew through past experiences she wouldn’t see her for probably the rest of the party.   
She sighed, staring into the empty cup, almost wishing she wasn’t sober.   
“Hey, do you go to our college?”   
Cress tilted her head to the said, not hearing the man walk up to her. She was momentarily flustered, his brown hair looked like bedhead, and his eyes were as bright and clear as the sky.   
She looked down towards the ground, fiddling with her hair some more.   
“Y-Yeah. I’m a freshman.” She mumbled.   
“Oh, I’ve never seen you around. I’m a junior.” He answered, looking directly at her, despite her refusal of eye contact.   
“You don’t look like you’re enjoying yourself,” he stated, a grin on his face.   
“I-I’m not..it’s boring here. I didn’t want to come in the first place. I just don’t want to be here, at all.”   
His smile widened, and for the first time Cress looked him in the eye, curiously.   
“Why are you-”   
“Cress!” a loud voice shouted from the patio doors. Iko.   
Her blue braids fluttered behind her, tied up in a high ponytail but still managing to reach waist length. A boy with tousled hair matched his brown eyes followed beside her.   
The man beside Cress turned towards them waving.   
“Hey Iko! Liam!” The man greeted them, and Cress was confused. She didn’t know this person. How come Iko did?  
Iko let out a laugh, draping her arm around Cress, “I see you’ve already met the trusty host of the party, Carswell Thorne!” Iko pointed to the man Cress had been complaining to with her free hand, and realization made Cress’s cheeks turn bright red, embarrassment flooding through her.  
“Woah, Cress. He’s cute and all, but your cheeks!” Iko squealed, “Have you already got a crush on him?”   
“Wha- no! Iko!” Cress stammered, looking down to the floor.   
“That’s a surprise, I’m incredibly charming,” The man, Thorne, laughed, “Cress, was it?”   
Cress nodded, a little too vigorously and Thorne chuckled a little more.  
This is it. This is the most embarrassing thing I’ve ever gone through in my life, she thought to herself.  
Iko smiled sympathetically at Cress, removing her arm from her shoulder.   
“Well, I’ll see you back at the dorms, Liam and I are going to go out in the pool.” Iko winked, clasping the brown haired boy’s handing and leaving through the patio doors. Cress sighed, displeased at both the embarrassment and Iko abandoning her.  
“I’m so sorry Thorne, I didn’t- I didn’t mean to be rude. I had no idea it was your party.”   
“Well, you weren’t wrong. It is a boring party.”   
She smiled, looking up at him, and he grinned back at her.   
“I hope I see you next term, or next horrible party,” he winked, and Cress nearly melted.   
“I hope for the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was based off a prompt,   
> "My friend abandoned me at this party and it sucks and I'm bored and I've ranted to you for about 10 minutes now but you're smiling at me why are you smiling"   
> This is just an itty bitty fanfic...I would say drabble, but that's not very accurate. Just short and sweet.   
> Contact me on tumblr at sox-z or fanmadetrashmonster if you'd like me to continue this!   
> xoxoxo
> 
> P.S I haven't read winter yet, and I don't really know who Liam Kinney is, but a lot of people seem to ship him with Iko sooo....


End file.
